The Girl In Yellow
by White Motions
Summary: A withering marriage brings out the evil in earth's greatest hero. Darkfic. Non-con. Goku/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**-The Girl In Yellow-**

* * *

**A withering marriage brings out the evil in earth's greatest hero. Darkfic. Non-con. Goku/Oc.**

* * *

**So this is my very first DBZ fanfic. I don't expect a lot of people to read or review so this is simply for funsies! I've always loved toying with the idea of having my own little spin on Goku, making him the polar-opposite of what he really is and in this fic it will definitely entertain the idea. **

**Before anyone likes to point fingers, yes, I am not the greatest of writers and I probably never will be. But I do take a lot of time into each word I write to make sure it doesn't sound… I don't know 'droopy' and too fast paced. So, of course, constructive criticism is always welcome (if anyone actually reads this).**

**The first chapter is very short, I know, but length shall come, fear not. **

**Warning: This fanfiction contains mild gore, sex, mild-non-con, alcohol and violence. **

**Also, as stated in the summary, it is indeed a Darkfic. So while it may seem light in the beginning, it's going to get a hell-of-a-lot darker and twisted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Decision. **

* * *

Trust.

Trust is like paper. But once it's crumpled, it cant be perfect.

Getting what you want, however, always comes with strings attached.

Unfortunately or Goku, he was stuck in the middle of it all. There were two options floating around in his head. Put his foot down or give into his desires. Both of them just as tempting, but _trust_ was slowly slipping from his conscious mind.

Desire. Lust. Seduction.

He had never felt so pulled, it was gravitational. It drew him in, he could feel it the more he resisted. His mind told him to stop but his whole body ached to follow what captured his interest. Once he took notice, there was no turning back.

It was deep seeded and growing.

Goku felt himself growl, a familiar image flickering through his mind. A smile he couldn't forget lingered the longest. Plump rosy lips and sparkling white teeth, followed by glistening blue orbs that danced with happiness.

He gripped his knees, grasping at the orange fabric angrily. His eyes clenched shut as he tried desperately to focus on the situation at hand. But to no avail, the images fluttered through his mind at a blinding rate, each picture burning its way into his mind, demanding not to be forgotten in painful resistance.

Pale dimpled cheeks and long flowing dark hair.

His fingers twitched and his frown deepened.

_No._ Thought Goku, gritting his teeth together. _I have to make a decision. _

And so he did, despite the distraction. He tensed, each time his mind strayed but focused harder at the problem.

His estranged wife, Chi-Chi. Goku grimaced, remembering the shrill of her voice as it reached new heights not two days ago. He remembered the ultimatum. It was ether her and their family, or his new fascination.

The answer should have been obvious, but when Goku hadn't answered on the spot, it only seemed to anger Chi-Chi even more- leaving Goku homeless and having to come up with an answer before the third day was up.

Chi-Chi deserved happiness. Goku told himself that over and over again and it was obvious she wasn't happy with him. It was all his fault, he knew that much. But it wasn't an easy task, especially when earth seemed to be constantly thrown between the balance of good and evil. But there had been no danger in a long time.

Maybe that was the reason why Goku's interests began to wander. He needed the pump, the thrill that left him guessing. But this time there was no enemy waiting to greet him at the start, in its place stood the small figure of a woman. A woman he hadn't even met or spoken to. Perhaps it was his saiyan side worming its way out.

Goku is, after all, the strongest in the universe. With violence came pleasure, but in this case, it was pure desire and want. It was his hidden weakness. Goku always wanted things he couldn't have and he wanted _her_.

_Noah_.

The girl in the yellow suit.

What was stopping him from taking her? Goku guessed it had to do with his human upbringing, he knew the lines and when to cross them. But he also had a reputation. What would everyone think if he left Chi-Chi on the off chance that a young woman would accept him as her equal? As his _mate_?

Another growl rippled through Goku's chest and his head shook wildly.

"Stop it," he hissed to himself, his eyes snapping open to stare at the destroyed meadow around him. His hands released his aching knees only to grip handfuls of dirt in his large hands. He clenched tightly. "I will not leave Chi-Chi."

As soon as the words left his lips, he felt a twinge of regret but shook it off easily. He couldn't leave Chi-Chi. He was a father- a husband and his wife needed him.

He stood easily and bobbed his head in a silent agreement. Levitating his body a few inches of the ground, he took one more quick glance around the broken grounds before flickering off at lightning speed toward his house in the mountains.

Chi-Chi is his only priority. There would be no more fascination with the girl in yellow. It was Goku's mental vow.

Unfortunately for him, things were about to get much more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a horrible tenancy to over think when I write. **

**It's honestly the worst kind of feeling for me, I read it repeatedly, almost religiously, and I barely feel satisfied with what I've created. Even with this chapter, I feel I've done poorly with grammar and the pace of things. But I think that's because I want to impress with what I can do and I berate myself for thinking that way. For me, it's not about 'nailing it on the head' it's about what makes me feel comfortable. So I apologize in advance if this chapter is poorly done. I don't have a beta, so I'm editing everything myself. And besides, I'm no expert when it comes to writing, I'm doing it for the hell-of-it and because this story I've pieced together in my head refuses to go away. It wants to be written and I'm trying my hardest to get it across. **

**ALSO! I'm late in updating because my laptop literally broke in half and imploded on itself, luckily this chapter was saved and I got a new computer in record-breaking time. This chapter is slightly longer than the last, but I stated in the first chapter that everything is going to gradually get longer and longer.**

**On another note, I had no idea I would receive ANY reviews let alone have anyone follow this. I literally was screaming with happiness, I never expected it. It pushed my motivation so much and gave me this overwhelming sense of confidence, but I wont let it go to my head, I'm just happy someone read it. So a big, huge hearty hug to all you lovely people. **

**Oh, before I forget, there is going to be a few changes and twists with ages and such with the cannon DBZ characters, such as Goten, I'm going to make him slightly younger than he really is so please don't get angry or anything. Or do, your choice. **

**Anyway, enjoy, I'm releasing this a day early. I'll be updating more regularly in future so look out.**

* * *

Playing it off calmly and coolly had always been one of Goku's specialties.

Not a lot could phase him, even his wife in most cases. But this time it was different.

He should have noticed the warning signs the moment he stepped foot on his property. Living with Chi-Chi from the age of 18 should have gave him the head start in figuring out when or when not to approach, especially when a woman was angry.

However, despite his natural instincts that told him to wait, Goku couldn't waste another second. He'd already made a big mess of things and he was desperate to fix the strain between their marriage. Not only that but he could already smell dinner cooking which gave him extra motivation to go ahead.

Goku practically sprinted across the small opening toward the dome shaped house where wisps of smoke gently slithering out of the chimney. His stomach growled in an eager response to get moving faster and soon he found himself at the entrance of his tiny house in the mountains.

His hand shot out to reach for the handle of the door but before his fingers touched the cool metal, the door was flung open to reveal a smaller version of Goku.

Goku could only stare down at the child in confusion. The young boy cracked a small grin and before Goku could register what had happened, the miniature sized Goku had flew up at lightning speed and wrapped his short arms around Goku's thick neck, laughing carelessly as Goku stumbled back, but just as quick he regained his composure.

Goku laughed loudly, picking up the dangling boy by his underarms and spun him up high in the air, earning a loud giggle in response while he plopped the child onto his shoulders.

"Hey there Goten," chuckled Goku, preparing to enter the house. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Mommy said five minutes," happily chimed Goten, swaying his head back and forth in mirth. "But I have to clean up first."

Goten reached down to show Goku his dirtied and slightly scratched hands, which Goku assumed to be from the radish patch in the back garden. Goten must have been helping Chi-Chi with the gardening. He nodded dumbly and ducked down to enter the house.

The scent of food attacked his nose the second he step foot inside the house. His stomach growled once more in anticipation and he continued down a small corridor toward the kitchen, ducking his head each time he passed a light swinging from the ceiling. His nose twitched occasionally as Goku attempted to guess what Chi-Chi could be cooking, ether way, he was ready to devour what awaited him.

That is, if Chi-Chi even allowed him to stay. He could only hope for the best.

Gulping nervously, he peered through the archway that led into the kitchen and his gaze immediately flickered to the form of a woman who angrily chopped away at carrots. Goku gulped once again, tensing. It wasn't a good start.

But before he continued, he effortlessly lifted Goten off his shoulders as if he was a pile feathers and placed him at his side, earning a small whine in response. Goku patted him on the back of the head and gave him a small push toward the bathroom, silently telling him to clean up.

Goku couldn't afford to screw up any time soon. After all, Chi-Chi always seemed to moan at him to be a proper and more respectable father, this was a foot in the right direction, right? It wasn't that hard. He could manage it, Goten wasn't a bad kid. If only Chi-Chi allowed Goten to train with him…

Goten quickly scurried off with a disgruntled expression but didn't question his father.

Goku clenched and unclenched his fingers, gingerly stepping into the bright kitchen, all the while his mouth watered as the smell of food grew stronger. But first thing was first…

"Chi?" he tested nervously, peering at the woman through slightly closed lids "I'm back."

No response. Definitely not a good sign.

Goku unsurely surveyed his surrounding, idly noticing the kitchen table had already been set. Toward the open window there sat a blue vase with a single daffodil inside. It had been there last time Goku was home, he could already see it had begun to wilt, turning a darker and more duller yellow.

Chi-Chi never usually allowed that to happen, she would always pick a different flower before the first would die. Something must have really ticked her off this time. Goku's stomach knotted at the thought.

Goku tapped the linoleum floor with the tip of his boot repeatedly, a nervous tic of his, along with rubbing the back of his head.

He licked his dried lips and turned back to his wife who still hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"How's it going?" Goku tried again. He mentally cheered when he gained some form of response. Chi-Chi chopped down harder on the seemingly offending carrots. Goku felt more sorry for the chopping board though, it seemed as though it would snap at any moment. Knowing Chi-Chi, that probably would happen. It would be the fifth one this month.

He slowly stepped toward her until his form easily towered over Chi-Chi. But Chi-Chi didn't even flinch, instead, she tensed and gripped the knife in her hand tighter. She grit her teeth together and her dark brows pulled down into a deep V. She pursed her lips and tried to focus on what she was doing, though it was difficult when a man the size of a giant was leaning over her and breathing down her neck.

Goku peeped over her shoulder to lazily examine what she was doing.

"Is dinner nearly done?"

Chi-Chi slammed her knife down onto the counter-top, causing Goku to flinch back, leaning away. The last thing he wanted was Chi-Chi to stab him, though he doubted it would do any real damage.

Chi-Chi robotically began to turn toward Goku, a nasty scowl gracing her aged features. Goku always thought Chi-Chi looked a lot more older when she was angry, but today she seemed even older. A few loose strands of greying hair was evidence enough to give him that thought. He swallowed hard when she faced him directly and poked one of her long bony fingering into his chest.

"Is that all you can say?" she snapped, rage bubbling up into her dark orbs. Goku noticed her red rimmed eyes. Had she been crying? He shook it off, instead he attempted to understand what his wife was telling him.

Goku licked his lips once again, trying to swallow back the nervousness that had set in. "So dinner isn't done yet?" he unsurely responded, tensing as he awaited her response.

Apparently, this only seemed to anger Chi-Chi even more. She dug her finger deeper into Goku's chest, along with her sharpened nail. Goku jerked back at the pinch of her nail. He didn't like anything pointy sticking into his skin, Chi-Chi knew this.

He took two steps back and narrowing his gaze at her, not liking where this was going.

"So you finally decide to grace us with your presence," growled Chi-Chi, dropping her hand when Goku was no longer in her personal space. "What took you so long? Too busy frolicking with another woman?"

Goku wanted to respond but found himself at a loss for words, he opened his mouth only to snap it back shut. He suddenly felt very small. It was Chi-Chi who handed him the ultimatum, she wanted him to think and make a decision and that's exactly what he did. Had he messed up? More importantly, why was Chi-Chi always so confusing?

Goku shifted his weight from foot to foot. Chi-Chi didn't know about Goku's infatuation with the girl in yellow. Though she had her suspicions, he never let it on that it was another person. But she knew that there was something going on under her nose, Goku guessed it was her gift, it was hard hiding things from her.

"You told me to think about it Chi, I did what you wanted…" Goku meekly replied after a few seconds of searching for an answer.

Chi-Chi bristled at his comment, her cheeks reddening with the anger that had very quickly began to spill over. "Idiot!" she shrieked, rushing forward to slap Goku clean across the face.

If Goku was honest, he hadn't expected his wife to hit him. His head flew in the direction she slapped him in and his eyes widened a fraction before blinking in surprise. It hadn't hurt, but it was more the shock that got him most. Chi-Chi barely ever lashed out in violence any more and instead picked her vocabulary to send Goku's head into a spin.

His hand reached up to touch his slightly pink cheek while he averted his gaze toward the creamy yellow wall.

It reminded him of _her._

A short pause flew over the shaky couple and Goku eventually let his hand drop to his side.

"It should have been obvious," continued Chi-Chi in her shrilled voice, her hands flying into the air with obvious frustration. Goku resisted the urge to slap his hands over his ears, she was just too loud sometimes. "I'm your wife, I should be your first priority Goku. The answer was easy."

Goku met Chi-Chi sharp gaze and scratched the back of his head, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Then why did you ask me to think about it?"

Another cry escaped Chi-Chi's lips and she harshly pushed Goku in a fruitless attempt to gain space between the two. Though it was difficult when Goku was built like a mountain, Chi-Chi almost bounced right back off him.

She growled up at the child in the body of a man. "I cannot wait until I leave this horrible place."

"You're leaving?" quickly replied Goku, not missing a beat.

"Of course I'm leaving! I can't stand having to baby you any more, you're a grown man and I need a break." her finger found its way to his chest once again, she prodded roughly and took a step forward while placing her free hand on her hip. "For once I'm doing what I want and you will have to deal with it while I'm gone."

Goku blinked down at his wife. It seemed like déjà vu. He had heard his wife scream the same words before as if to threaten Goku. The first time it happened Goku had pleaded most of the night until she gave in, after that, it became a routine. She would threaten to leave and he would beg for forgiveness, despite Goku really knowing that she wouldn't leave.

He guessed he did it just to please her. It worked every time. It also gave Chi-Chi a sense of power of him.

Now all he had to do was fake it. Easily done. By tomorrow, things would be back to normal, he had a pretty good feeling about it.

But before he began to fake his beg, Goten skipped into the kitchen after his prolonged bathroom trip, happily greeting his arguing parents, oblivious to the stressed atmosphere and proudly showed off his now clean hands. Chi-Chi's demeanour changed like a light switch and she smiled down at her youngest son, greeting and praising him in response.

Goku sighed lightly. As soon as Goten was gone, he would have to start begging. It was a plus really, it gave him extra time to think about what words he could say to gain Chi-Chi's affection… and if he was really lucky, other things too. He smiled at the thought, a blush lightly coating his sun kissed cheeks.

But unbeknownst to him, Chi-Chi really meant it this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry about the delay of chapter 3. You see, my younger sister thought it would be funny to delete all my documents, including my first draft of this chapter. In a sense, I'm glad she did it. I re-wrote it, but I changed a lot more things in this chapter so I'm happy how things have turned out actually. **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay and I'm sorry again if there are any spelling errors. But a huge thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed, faved and followed this story! The confidence boost just makes me want to write non-stop! **

**I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I'm still working on it.**

**Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Failure is like a large bruise.

Invisible to those around you, but blatantly obvious to those closest. It just added to the depressed feeling. Knowing you have failed in front of the ones you loved the most. What do you look like in their eyes now?

Goku asked himself that repeatedly over the course of three hours.

Disappointment sounded the loudest.

It was like someone had shoved him into a bath of ice and left him there to suffer, incapable of escaping the icy touch, adding to his already heightened discomfort. Frozen chills washed up his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake, despite Goku's abnormally hot body temperature, as he stared blankly at his tiny dome shaped house from across the field.

He had really stuck himself in it this time.

Chi-Chi was harder to please than usual. She had spared the saiyan man no sympathy or affection, instead she decided on the direct approach and turned into a fire breathing dragon once their son had fallen asleep. Goku had never seen Chi-Chi this angry before. Her skin burned a vibrant and bloody red from head to toe. Veins pulsated across her body, straining up her neck- Goku had grown fearful halfway through Chi-Chi's rampage, worrying that his wife would miraculously explode on him. Literally.

If Goku was totally honest, he was surprised Goten hadn't woken from the screaming.

No normal human could turn such a horrible, unholy color. It made Goku's stomach churn. His wife looked like a demon spawn, fresh from hell, ready to tare into him with vengeance.

And her voice, Chi-Chi's horrible scratchy voice. It was different this time around. It was like she was possessed, her voice sounded monstrous with an evil intent. Goku couldn't even respond to her spew of hateful words, he was far too shocked and frightened when it was happening. But as he thought back on it now, he wished he had said something just as hurtful back. He didn't deserve it. After everything he has done to save the people he loves and for the good of the planet, he didn't deserve _this. _

His upper lip curled back and a small growl rumbled deep in his chest. He was nearly at his breaking point. Goku could feel his own anger bubbling over and he was ready to attack something. His body begged him to take to the skies and to find something to destroy, his muscles coiled and shivered in need.

That was his saiyan side, begging to let go and just do what he was born to do.

But he resisted and instead decided to continue staring ahead at his house, watching as wisps escaped the chimney and watching the occasional shadow pass the window where light shone through the closed curtains. It must be Chi-Chi, though Goku idly wondering why she was still awake at this hour. It was barely passed midnight.

Goku could only made out Chi-Chi's muffled voice, though he was unable to make out words in her fast pace. He wondered what was going on in her head. Did she regret anything? Probably not, Goku could barely recall a time where she had apologized- it was always him pleading for forgiveness, even if it wasn't his fault.

Another growl sounded from his chest, vibrating through his body. He didn't care, all he wanted was the justice he deserved. Goku may not be an amazing father and sure, he liked to go off training or caring for defenceless creatures, but he was a good person-he kept telling himself that. He tried his hardest, after all there were worse people than him out there and he lived to protect.

But now he was growing weary and tired of being the one everyone relied on. Especially his wife, he sacrificed everything for her but she was too blind and stubborn to look past his flaws and imperfections. He had promised to be a better father and husband and he really wanted to live up to Chi-Chi's expectations, but she just wasn't having it.

If this was how things were to turn out, he would have never come back to answer her ultimatum. Come to think of it, what was the point in her silly little mind game? Was it to prove a point? Because Goku thought long and hard about his answer, just like she wanted. Was he not good enough? Or was Chi-Chi purposely trying to toy with him?

Whichever the reason, Goku didn't like it.

Shifting to get a better view of the house, Goku leaned against the trunk of a tree, pressing his right side harder into the wood and ignored the scratches and prods of the bumpy and cold bark. He lifted his knee and rested his free arm atop it while his other hand gingerly ripped at blades of grass.

Occasionally he would notice the flutter of the kitchen curtains and he would wonder if Chi-Chi could see him resting in the shadows. Though a small part of him knew she probably couldn't, her human eyes weren't that strong, especially now as Chi-Chi slowly entered the older part of her life where everything slowed down.

With age she just seemed to grow more aggressive. It was becoming an even bigger problem for Goku. Any more of her shouting then he was sure to snap and that would be a very bad thing to happen. He could already feel the pull in his body, to snap her neck as she stood or to slowly torture her. But every time Goku had the evil desire he would snap back and berate himself for even thinking that way.

It made him feel physically sick.

But at the same time he loved to fantasize about it. Finally shutting his wife up was a dream and a nightmare all at the same time that blended together perfectly.

Goku's fingers dug into the ground while he unblinkingly continued to stare at the house. Quietly imagining he was taring through Chi-Chi's chest and grabbing her heart-

"Stop it," he growled to himself, frowning deeply as he tried desperately to purge to dark thoughts that threatened to overtake him. "I could never do that to my family."

Goku furiously tried to think of something else to take him mind of his repeated thoughts and instead he began to think about his children. Gohan and Goten. He thought about the time when Gohan and himself would go fishing together or even train with their friend Piccolo and of all the other times they spent together as father and son.

Though, that didn't happen any more. Due to Gohan now being married and with his bright future ahead of him, there was really no time for them to spend together. Goku kind of missed it.

That lead him to Goten. It was different with Goten unlike how Goku and Gohan were. Chi-Chi kept Goten on a tighter leash and rarely ever left him off with a break. Goku had asked a handful of times for Goten to train with him and each of those times Chi-Chi had given him an earful. Apparently it was for Goten's own good, she didn't want Goten growing up to be a 'brute' like his father.

Goku managed to brush the comment off but it still stung every time he heard It, even though he refused to admit or show it. He just wished she would open up, Chi-Chi never used to mind Goku's way of doing things, that was why she demanded to marry him- despite him thinking 'marriage' was food. But a promise is a promise and he hadn't looked back since.

Despite his obvious infatuation...

Goku nearly jumped in fright when he heard the loud slam of a car door shutting. He grumbled under his breath for losing his focus, berating himself for allowing his guard to drop and unable to detect the car that had rolled up in front of his house. How could he not notice it? Goku is one of the strongest beings in the universe? It made no real sense to him.

He shook his head and sighed, continuing to peek up in curiosity at the small blue car with mild interest. Why would anyone visit at this hour in the first place? He raised a brow when he saw his wife peek out of the curtains, only to scurry off a second later. Probably to greet the person, after all, Goku had no idea who the car belonged to.

His gaze quickly flicked back to a small figure making its way up the cobblestone pathway. He squinted his eyes through the dark, slowly making out the shape of the person.

The first thing he noticed was the size. It was obviously not male, due to the size and the way the body curved and the person was a lot shorter than an average male.

The second thing he noticed was the long hair that cascaded down the back of the stranger, reaching just above the hips and slightly fanned out in small waves.

The female came to a stop in front of the entrance to the door, but before she was able to knock, the door was flung open to reveal a very relieved Chi-Chi.

Goku's eyes widened incredibly when the light brushed across the tiny woman, colouring his field of vision and a familiar yellow dress revealed itself that he couldn't make out in the dark. His breath caught in his throat and his heart momentarily stopped.

_'No...'_

Goku stumbled to get to his feet and he backed away slightly, making sure not to bump into the tree. His heart thudded painfully against his ribs and he quickly wondered if it was going to burst out.

"Noah! You had me so worried," Chi-Chi's voice dully reached his ears.

"I'm sorry for the wait."

A voice as clear as a bell froze Goku to the spot. He nervously watched the exchange as Chi-Chi ushered the woman in. Goku's large frame began to tremble at the sight. Had Chi-Chi discovered his secret? No, that couldn't be it. He didn't let anything on or even hint at his obsession. Could his wife read minds? Goku gulped at the thought. Not all of his thoughts were as innocent as Chi-Chi would of liked.

This wasn't how Goku planned it. The two should have been oblivious to each other's existence.

But it wasn't like Goku had spoken to Noah, the girl in yellow... he's technically never met her. Watching from a distance is where he felt most comfortable. Had she spotted him somehow and come to speak to Chi-Chi about it? It couldn't be a coincident.

His throat suddenly felt very dry and he attempted to swallow back his saliva to moisten the thick feeling.

He watched silently as the front door closed, sucking back in the light that spread out into the garden.

At that point he could only do what he was familiar with. Goku spun around, heart thudding loudly in his ears and sprinted at lightning speed into the forest, forcing himself to not look back.

His stomach twisted, nausea building as he ran.

_'Fuck.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I updated a little later than usual.**

**Reason being? Well, I have a new puppy, however, that's no the main reason. You see, my sister had her baby (6 weeks premature, unfortunately) and I was kinda in and out of hospital in a panicked state. But the fear is over and the baby is healthy! And I love my squishy very much (yes, I nicknamed my niece squishy-because, quite frankly, she _is_ squishy). Her birth name, however, is Lorelei. **

**But moving onto another note, which has literally got me bouncing in my seat to announce. **

**Ruler of**** dragons has made me the most perfect, most beautiful art piece for my fanfic and I honestly cant get over how wonderfully done it is, as well as the fact this is the very first one I've ever received. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw it. Like, ohmygoditssoperfectimightcry! I really, really cannot thank you enough for it. **

**If anyone is wondering, I set it as the cover image for this fanfic but unfortunately it doesn't show _all_ of it. But nonetheless, I'm in love with it. Bah! Thank you!**

**ALSO! I big, huge thank you to those amazing few who reviewed, faved and followed. I just wanna hug you all!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if there is any spelling errors and such, I tried my best to weed out anything that may be a bit off. I'll probably come back to check again later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

One week passed.

Each day dragging on, every minute just as unbearable as the last. It was pure, unadulterated torture.

The saiyan man sulked, his head dipping down into the cool water he'd found himself in. A river, deep in the forest he strained to destroy. It brushed across his heated shoulders as he sunk lower down until only the upper half of his head was left.

With eyes half lidded, he gazed out, looking at nothing in particular.

It felt like he had been there a very long time. With only a week of wandering alone, he contemplated leaving everything completely. Perhaps living on one of the Kai planets would be better for everyone, including himself. If he was there, then no one would have to nag him, he wouldn't let anyone down anymore.

It was a powerful thought. His whole body twitched to act.

After all, Chi-Chi was always mad at him. She would be happy he's gone. Goten would grow up with a good education and follow in his brothers footsteps and perhaps even join in becoming part of the joint CEO of Capsule Corp along with Bulma and Gohan. Anything could happen. Especially if Trunks was involved. Goten and Trunks are as thick as thieves, anything Bulma's son does, Goten is sure to follow.

Goku suppressed a sigh.

That also left the thought of what if Goten decided to follow in Goku's footsteps. That wouldn't be good. Chi-Chi would throw a hissy fit and beat the boy black and blue until he spewed numbers.

He wondered, for a moment, what would it be like if Goku was more 'articulate'-as his wife would put it-and actually showed intelligence instead of acting like a brainless brute. Though, he didn't see it that way. Goku, in his own way, was highly intelligent. But being smart doesn't mean you have to flaunt it, right? He just liked the simple way he lived. It was fun and it was exciting, however, not so much anymore.

He was depressed. And anxious. Not to mention how fearful he was.

That was probably the reason he refused to resurface over the passing week. Feeling ashamed didn't weigh as much as his deep rooted fear of his wife. Chi-Chi is going to flip, or, already has flipped and maybe she was already halfway through searching for him just to beat the living daylights out of him. Goku wouldn't stop her ether. He deserved it.

But, that wasn't the case. He could sense her, despite their time apart. Chi-Chi hadn't once shifted to form a search party. Probably because she knew Goku could handle himself... and because she didn't want to see his face most likely.

He didn't blame her.

It was all his fault. He allowed things to get out of hand. He allowed himself to be _near_ that brightly colored woman. He even allowed himself to think all those horrible things about his wife. He had thought about killing her after Chi-Chi's last rant and after he cooled down, he regretted those thoughts.

The only thing he didn't regret, was allowing himself to watch the yellow woman. Though, he refused to admit it. Noah had a surprisingly calming effect on the saiyan, even if all he could do was look at her from a distance. After all, she had no idea he even existed.

Goku twitched.

Even more reason to leave.

He couldn't put the strain on his family. All that would accomplish is sending his wife into an early grave with the amount of stress that would compact. It was selfish to even consider it. But then again, Goku as of recently, had been very selfish.

He sighed loudly and gaze up at the canopy. The trees that cloaked the lake blew gently in the soft breeze while he carefully began to rub the dirty and grime from his body. It didn't particularly surprise him how much filth one person could create in one week. Though, sleeping on the forest ground was certainly the best way to do it. Dirt practically became a second skin-despite the ground being awfully uncomfortable.

Moreover, it did cause an impact on his clothing and he had already gracelessly disposed of his top, that left him with slightly torn and filthy trousers to accommodate his nakedness. It didn't bother him. Goku saw clothes as a restriction and quite liked the idea of wandering around naked.

He did it a lot when he was a child, before Chi-Chi became an influence on what to do and what not to do.

For only a brief time in the forest alone, he felt a sense of freedom when he wasn't thinking of all the problems that had piled together.

Of course, that didn't last long.

"Father."

Goku froze, his muscles rippled, ready to pounce at the unexpected sound-or more precisely, the single two syllable word. His mouth suddenly became very dry and he shoved down the urge to flee. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm his shaken nerves.

Goku was more ashamed he hadn't heard the person approach. Though, there was a plausible reason for that. Said person was suppressing their energy.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to get here? By foot, no less?" annoyance laced with weariness sounded through the voice that Goku refused to acknowledge.

Goku's brow narrowed.

So that was the reason why he hadn't sensed the person approach. They hadn't flown to him. It was actually a good idea, now that Goku thought about it. But at the same time, he was forced into a situation he didn't want to be in.

He didn't want to see or be around anyone at the moment. So, by gradually making their way by foot, he would have no decision in the matter.

_Well, damn._

"Do you have any idea how worried Goten and mother are?"

Goku huffed, blearily opening his eyes to peer up at a man leaning heavily against a random tree. Goku blinked, scrutinizing the haggard appearance-or better yet, examining his eldest son for any scuff marks or cuts.

Fortunately, Goku couldn't see any.

However, if there was, he would have hell to pay. After all, Gohan is very proud of his public image and any signs of dirt and filth was a big _no_. Being overly hygienic had a lot of setbacks and, in Goku's own words, has also made Gohan a little squeamish. He was nothing like the child he had helped nurture. This was Chi-Chi's doing.

Gohan ran a hand through his short hair and adjusted his glasses that framed his face. He didn't take his eyes off Goku.

Through the years Goku noticed a huge difference with Gohan. The more famous he became in the public eye, the less muscle mass he seemed to have. It could only mean Gohan hadn't been keeping up with his training and instead kept his face firmly pressed against a book. But at the same time he had a wife to tend to which would only narrow his free time when he wasn't working.

"I'm sorry." grumbled Goku a moment later.

Gohan huffed, loosening the vibrant red tie around his neck. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Goku bobbed his head. "You're right."

There was a pregnant pause.

"_Well?_" states Gohan, crossing his arms in irritation. Goku winced. He reminded him of Chi-Chi when she was upset. Goku simply raised an eyebrow at Gohan-which proved to aggravate him even further. He ran a hand through his hair again and shook his head. "_Well, _what are you going to do about it? I didn't come out here for no reason, you know."

Goku grimaced.

What _could_ he do? Especially now. He literally abandoned his wife after an argument-thought he has done it before-but this time it felt a lot different. If he went back now, he's sure to get an earful, potentially even a beat down. However, at the same time, he didn't want to deal with that level of stress. He was already feeling bad about it, going back home would give him even more reason to feel anxious.

Perhaps he could bluff his way around his son to get out of the situation. But he quickly shook off the idea. Gohan was a lot more sharper than Goku, he could easily see through a lie.

That only left him with one option.

Tell the truth.

It was obvious Gohan was sent for a reason-he could easily sway another person to do his bidding, especially in the industry he worked in, it only furthered his ability to manipulate for his own gain, or more precisely, to help further the establishment of Capsule Corp. Though, it didn't really need any more recognition. Is was the most well known brands known throughout the globe as well as the most used. Other companies had no chance against it, especially with Gohan on their side.

"I will speak to your mother once she has calmed down, going back home now will only cause more problems." nonchalantly spoke Goku, blinking up at his son.

Gohan frowned. "But you realize, with you being away for so long, _that_ will cause an even bigger problem and we all know what mother is like when yo-"

-"Once she has calmed down, I will return home." Goku repeated again, cleanly cutting off his son.

A heavy sigh escaped Gohan and he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against. He stepped forward, carefully manoeuvring around the slightly more damper grounds before making it to the river edge. His hands found their way to his hips and he leaned forward in a very Chi-Chi style and he scowled deeply.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." he stated stubbornly "It took me nearly a whole day to find you, which wasn't easy, mind you- just for you to basically tell me you're not returning home until mother calms down? How would you even know if she has or hasn't calmed down? You check in and out whenever you please so how is it-"

Goku held up his hand to cut him off once again, finding a very familiar headache coming on.

Gohan was a lot more like Chi-Chi than he originally thought. Not all in the good way ether. He was just as argumentative as she is. It slightly disturbed Goku.

"I promise, I will return home, just not right now. I have a lot to think about." he sheepishly withdrew his arm from the water to scratch the back of his head, offering a small smile.

Gohan's nose wrinkled, searching Goku's eyes for any sign of deceit. But there was none, Goku meant every word he said. Because inevitably, Goku would have to return, if he liked it or not.

Gohan stood up straight and he folded his arms. "Alright," he bobbed his head "You have two days to get your thoughts together. But if you don't go home, I will come back and I _will_ have reinforcements. Got it?"

Goku nodded slowly, chuckling nervously.

He really didn't like that idea.

But without another word said, Gohan stepped back and ascended into the air, slightly hovering above the river to spare one last glance at his father before taking off in the direction of his home.

_Well, at least he still knows how to fly._


End file.
